Road Rage
by Trunks lil' sis
Summary: After "Hometown Hero" Tony is taking the loss of his precious car fairly hard. Gibbs offers him a little tough love and a lot of comfort. DiNozzoGibbs


Title: Road Rage

Rating: PG (at the most)

Disclaimer: My chances at the rights to Gibbs and DiNozzo went up in flames with Tony's car.

Author's Notes: I think I've established a pattern. I get these nifty little mini-plot bunnies after each episode where I have to write some form of fluff relating to the episode. It's disgusting really, but that's life.

Author's Warnings: Not beta'd, and filled with an unhealthy, unnecessary, unwarranted amount of fluff between Special Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo. Enjoy.

Road Rage:

Gibbs was still in the shower when Tony flopped down on his boss' firm bed. Instinctually he rolled towards the left of the bed where he felt a slight dip in the mattress. He couldn't help but snuggle his rear-end a bit into the springs beneath him that were imprinted slightly with his body mass. He took great pleasure in knowing the mattress was finally conforming to him after many months of sleeping on it.

He tossed his pillow over to Gibbs' side of the bed and pillowed his head into an outstretched arm. Contently he allowed his body to relax and he fell blissfully aware of his surroundings.

He startled when the bed dipped next to him. Blinking familiar sleep away, Tony mumbled a soft, "Gotta work on your entry method." He managed to press himself up on an elbow as he waited for Gibbs to settle back with both pillows and then gracefully threw himself upon his boss. Gibbs gave his usual grunt from the impact before settling Tony on his chest and wrapping an arm around the younger agent.

Suddenly more awake, Tony wiggled a bit and sighed.

"It was a beautiful car," Tony said, his warm breath rushing over his partner's chest in a soothing motion. "It was _my _beautiful car."

"Was, being the key word," Gibbs grumbled, reaching for the bedside lamp.

Tony blinked quickly as his eyes adjusted the his sudden blindness and dark room.

"Never gonna get another one like it."

Tony could almost feel Gibbs' sour expression.

"Really," He continued, "It was one of a kind."

A quick glance across the room at Tony's well placed electronic clock told Gibbs he was up far too late for the current situation. It wasn't unusual for him to work through the night when a demanding or critical case came into his possession, or when his boat called for a little attention. But as it was, he was actually looking forward to getting a good crucial four hours of sleep before he had to be up for his promised funeral.

He hadn't commented when Tony followed him out to his car or when DiNozzo had chatted incisively all the way back to his house. And he had to admit he had rather enjoyed Tony jumping him just through the door, but enough was enough. It was just too damn early in the morning to hear Anthony DiNozzo talk about his unconditional love for his car. Gibbs could be patient if necessary and he quickly promised himself he'd give Tony thirty more seconds before taking violent action.

"You ever seem the inside of my car? I mean really seen it?" Tony asked. His voice vibrated against Gibbs' chest and Tony was acutely aware of how connected he felt. "Hundreds of dollars of custom work. Dozens of laborious hours out the window. You know, it's one thing to have your car stolen and receive notification that it was involved in a robbery, but it's another to watch it crash on live television."

Tony let out a small sob and Gibbs actually questioned the authenticity of it for a moment when the man laying half on his chest proceeded it with a small shiver.

"It was such a babe magnet!"

"If you don't shut up," Gibbs warned in a wary voice. "I'm going to smother you with a pillow."

Surprisingly Tony quieted and in a shaky response Gibbs rubbed a calloused hand up Tony's arm. "Would you really?" Tony asked in a small voice.

In a soft and loving jerk Tony found himself pulled further into Gibbs' hold.

"I had a really bad day."

Gibbs nodded in the darkness. "I know." Then in an honest tone he added, "I had a bad day too."

"At least you got coffee," Tony pointed out, tucking his head under Gibbs' chin.

"You're fully covered," Gibbs argued. "And you've got a rental that works just fine."

Another minute ticked by on the clock and Gibbs closed his eyes in content. Decidedly logic was his best tool. Maybe, if he got extremely lucky, Tony would let the topic go.

"Such a babe magnet."

Any further words from Special Agent DiNozzo were muffled by one large white pillow.


End file.
